Ida
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Ida |jname=イア |tmname=Ia |image=Ida.png |size=250px |caption=Ida |gender=Female |hometown=Seafolk Village |region=Alola |anime=yes |epnum=SM040 |epname=Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence! |enva=Caroline Spinola |java=Rie Kugimiya }} Ida (Japanese: イア Ia) is a recurring character who first appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. History Ida and her boyfriend Kanoa belong to the Seafolk, a group of people who travel around the seas of the world. Kanoa is a treasure hunter, and despite his best efforts he had not been able to find any treasure yet. In order to make an income, Ida performed on the streets with her . While performing in Hau'oli City, she met up with , and . After seeing Ida and Brionne perform , Lana asked Ida to teach her how to use the Z-Move, as she had trouble executing it herself. Ida agreed to tutor Lana and her and the training went on for days while Kanoa continued to search for treasure. Kanoa eventually discovered that a Mystic Water could be found in a sunken ship off the coast of Melemele Island. They all went to search for it, but found out the sunken ship was protected by a wild . Kanoa eventually retrieved it with the help of Lana, who had scared away the Dhelmise with her Popplio's newly-perfected Hydro Vortex. He later gave the Mystic Water to Ida as a necklace. Ida and Kanoa said their goodbyes to Ash, Lana and Mallow, with Ida promising to meet up with Lana again to see how much she has progressed. They then set off on their boat, on to their next destination. In That's Some Spicy Island Research!, Lana revealed that she and Ida had been keeping in contact with each other by writing letters. Lana also referred to Ida as her master, and was revealed to have arranged a meeting with her at Seafolk Village to learn more from her. Ida and Kanoa finally arrived at Seafolk Village in Evolving Research!, where she was immediately greeted by Lana. After showing off her newly evolved , Ida revealed she would already depart the next day, but promised Lana to train with her. During a farewell party for her and Kanoa, Ida and Primarina displayed Primarina's exclusive Z-Move, , inspiring Lana to do more training. The next morning, before her departure, Ida witnessed Lana's Popplio evolve into Brionne, after which she handed Lana a Primarium Z. Character Ida is shown to be a talented musician in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!, where she able to attract a large audience. When approached her, asking to be her apprentice, Ida was taken aback but with encouragement from Kanoa, Ida agreed to do it. With Ida's teaching, Lana and were able to master . This led Ida and Lana to keep in touch, as revealed in That's Some Spicy Island Research!, where Lana was said to send Ida letters that Ida would always reply to. This friendship has led Lana to refer to Ida as her master. Pokémon This listing is of Ida's known in the : is Ida's only known Pokémon. As a , it was first used as part of a show and used underneath Kanoa, who was standing on a surfboard. When Ida agreed to help , Brionne set up three of its balloons so that Lana's Popplio can practice its own balloons, which kept popping on contact with Brionne's. Brionne later created a big balloon that allowed Kanoa to go underwater so he could search for a Mystic Water meant for Ida. When the ship got attacked by , Brionne attempted to stop it, only to be knocked out. In Evolving Research!, it was revealed to have evolved into Primarina. During the episode, it spend the day training with Lana's Popplio. Later, it and Ida performed Primarina's exclusive Z-Move, . Similar to Lana's Brionne, Primarina is able to make water balloons of varying size and color. Primarina's known moves are and . Primarina can also perform the Z-Moves and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=釘宮 理恵 Rie Kugimiya |en=Caroline Spinola |fi=Saara Lehtonen |it=Ludovica De Caro |pl=Martyna Kowalik }} Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters Category:Trainers with Z-Rings